Knowledge is power
by 02112
Summary: A back story of the book "By the Waters of Babylon" After aquiring knowledge that the gods are not true, I decided to take a bunch of people with me to and adventure, searching evidence that the gods are not real, so I went to search for more knowledge of the "gods"


The secret of what happened to the gods are in the books. The priests don't like the books because they have dangerous secrets. The priests might not even know about the books. But the priest think all new things are dangerous.

So two weeks after I became chief priest, I assembled a group of my most trusted peers, and we set out for the Place of the Gods. I realize now that they weren't gods. They were people like us. But I still call it the Place of the Gods, because new things must be introduced to people slowly. And I did not want to scare my followers with too much new knowledge at once, THey will see for themselves when we arrive.

On the trip back home, as a younger man, I remember seeing another kind of road. It had metal tracks on wooden boards. I was so frightened of the metal that, as a young man, I did not walk on this road. But now our group will walk on the Metal Road to the Place of the Gods.

…...

And when we reached the sight of the river in the distance, I could see that the metal road went into the river.

The ground sloped slowly towards the river. Yet the Metal Road followed the ground perfectly. In the distance, we saw that the Metal Road seemed to approach a black hole.

We approached the hole and saw that it was a cave. The cave was built by the gods. Its entrance was decorated in a way I remembered seeing in the Place of the Gods. Square, with blocks of stone, ringed the entrance. Once our eyes adjusted to the darkness just inside, we saw that the cave wasn't like any cave we had seen before. It was long, very, very long. We couldn't see the end. And it was wide and wet, very wet.

The Metal Road continued on into the cave. We followed it, sometimes slipping on the metal parts that were only slightly wet. We walked and walked, it seemed, for hours.

Finally, above the cave, through a hole, sunlight emerged. The rocks had fallen in a way that allowed us to climb towards the sunlight.

After we reached the outside, we saw some letter: Ork Library. There was a part of a house of a god that still stood up well. With our torched we entered.

We came across some books on a wall and many other scattered on the floor. They were very dusty. THere were the ashed and skeleton of a god at a table, in a char. Of curse he was a man, not a god. And I told my men another piece of knowledge that they had not known. That there were no gods.

The men were shocked, but one of them noticed the books that the god at the table had been looking at. It was titled " The Danger of Nuclear Weapons". I didn't yet know all the letters of the gods. And I didn't yet know what "nuclear" meant. But I knew the words "weapon" and "danger" and I thought that book would be worth of drinking home.

We continued our search, looking for books with very different titles, as many different as we could. We needed the knowledge. If we could get all the knowledge, we will become smarter than the gods, because we have the wisdom that they don't have. We know that they destroyed themselves.

So if we can read all of their books, we can learn how not to repeat their mistakes. We can do everything they do, but we can make it better. We can make the world a place of peace, friendship, and love.

In the end, I already knew that the most important thing that the gods were missing was love. They didn't love each others enough, so they destroyed each others.

You can see in their books we brought back that they didn't love each other. There's so much hate in the books. I don't know all of the words yet. But one of the books spoke up a wall that was built between one "nations" of gods and another "nation". We already know that walls are not things of love. They are things of hate.

Another book spoke of a weapon, a weapon so powerful that it could destroy a city. Powerful weapons and lots of hate. I think we are discovering why the gods disappeared. They allowed hate to poison them. And their fear produced weapons. The weapons that could destroy a city were many. The gods spoke of building lots of these weapons.

We won't make their mistakes. We will love each other. And we will follow the Priests' advice when it comes to weapons. We will not make weapons. And we will forget the words


End file.
